Ashen the Panther
'''Ashen the Panther '''or just Ashen, is a fan-made character created by Heroic412229. She is the mother of Grey the Panther or Ominous, and the wife of Smoky the Panther. Along with Smoky, she is very abusive and neglectful towards her son due to him inadvertently being the cause for ruining their lives after his birth. She is very reprimanding, strict, petty, and has some anger issues, though not as much as her husband. Along with Smoky, she is one of the many reasons why Ominous is the way he is. However, she wasn’t always like this. Along with Smoky, she was a very caring and loving person who was excited about her newborn son before they moved to Shallow Valley, but after they lost most, if not all, of their money and were reduced to the same misery as the rest of the citizens in the village, they decided to put the blame on their only son since he was a major part of why they were like this. This caused them to act like the neglectful and morally, physically, and verbally abusive parents they are. Appearance Ashen is an anthropomorphic panther like both her son and husband. She has light gray fur with long, shoulder-length hair, small ears with no white tufts of fur in them, a purple headband, a white muzzle, light blue eyes, a small, black nose, and no fang shown on her mouth. She also has white fur on her chest as well. In terms of attire, Ashen wore a dark purple, buttoned dress wrapped around by a light grey belt with a golden buckle. She also wore white gloves with golden ring cuffs and white socks. She also wears purple pants and purple slippers on her feet. She also has a red flower on her headband. Personality Before she gave birth to Grey, she was a caring and loving mother who was very excited about her newborn baby. She was also very strict, and stubborn at times, but it was because she wanted everything to be perfect for the time of their newborn baby to come out. She loved her husband very much and loved that he got a promotion, though she wasn't happy about where they were being transferred to. After they moved to Shallow Valley, she became increasingly worried and scared because of how humid, depressing, and oppressive the village was, but with the help of her husband, she felt a lot of comfort and reassurance in spite of that. After she gave birth to Grey and had most of everything taken from both her and her husband, she became the abusive and neglectful parent she and her husband were today. She was passive-aggressive, reprimanding and even more strict than before. She was also very resentful and had lots of anger issues, though not as much as her husband, who was more physical towards their child. She was also very neglectful as she and her husband would leave him home alone a lot in order to go to their less paying job to make up for their financial debt. Every time Grey would try to say sorry for it or call them out for their abuse, she would be the first one to throw it back at him, calling him the true abuser and rejecting his apology, also calling him words like evil, heartless, and a total burden in their lives. History Trivia * This is the first adult mobian created by Heroic412229. Category:Females Category:Panthers Category:Neutral Category:Work In Progress